fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Fairfax Castle
Fairfax Castle is the biggest and most expensive property in Fable II. It is located in Fairfax Gardens and, during the events of Fable II, is the residence of Lord Lucien Fairfax, being named after his family. History Fairfax Castle is built where, 500 years ago, Lady Grey once lived. It was built by the legendary alchemist, Leo Head who locked himself up in the castle for years. Eventually guards came in, but all they found was a dead old woman. Ownership of the castle next passed to someone only known as the Count. While the Count inhabited the castle, many people went missing and were never seen again and there were rumours of obscure and unholy rituals performed inside the castle. The castle was subsequently bought by the Fairfax family, whose kindness and nobility brought forth an era of prosperity for Bowerstone. The last occupant was Lucien Fairfax, who lived in the castle happily until his wife and daughter died of disease. He then spent his entire time in the castle's study, researching the Old Kingdom in hopes of finding a way of bringing them back. When he learned that the Hero of Bowerstone and their sister Rose bought and were able to use an Old Kingdom artifact, he had them brought to the castle, but after a test, he discovered that they weren't any of "the three". Knowing they could get in his way in the future, he shot and killed Rose, and shot the Hero, who fell back and out a window, falling from the top of the tower to the town below. Thinking the Hero was dead, he disappered to begin building the Tattered Spire, leaving the castle unoccupied. Once the Hero completes the main quest, the castle is put up for sale for one million gold. Description In front of the Castle is the Fairfax Gardens where the majority of all traders in the Fable world circulate. At the end of the game, you can buy it for 1,000,000 gold. You can fast travel to the Throne Room once you own Fairfax Castle. On the west side of the castle is the dining room, with a staircase that leads down to the kitchens. On this side is also the library, which conceals the entrance to the Fairfax Tomb. On the east side of the castle there are two staircases leading up to the towers. The one on the South leads to the tallest tower, where Lucien’s study is and where Rose and the Hero were shot. The tower to the north is where the royal bedroom is. You'll also find the last silver key chest in the throne room. The chest requires 50 silver keys and contains 50,000 gold. Castle Fairfax also contains a bed which causes the Hero to become younger, more attractive, and gives a health regeneration bonus. Once you purchase the castle, the title "Mayor" will become free from the Town Crier. The flags with the crown symbol in Fairfax Gardens and in the road to Fairfax Gardens in Bowerstone Market will become white instead of blue if you are good or red if you are evil. Note: If you set Castle Fairfax as your marital home after buying it you may encounter a glitch where your spouse completely disappears, but your child still remains, and the daily budget still subtracts. Fairfax Castle Quest If the player purchases the castle, they will have to complete a quest before using it as a place of residence, similar to Brightwood Tower. The first time the player sleeps in the castle, they will be awakened by their butler, who informs the Hero that the castle is under attack. The Hero has to fight a group of bandits who have found a secret passage into the castle, at the end of which you can obtain a special potion. This potion (mentioned in loading screens as Leo Head's last and greatest success) will change the Hero's gender. It can only be used once, and will disappear if you leave the room instead of drinking it. While you remain married after the sex change, unless your spouse is bisexual, they will no longer have sex with you. The effect of this potion explains why only a woman was found in the castle. Apparently, Leo Head tried out his potion on himself, permanently changing his gender. The exit from the Fairfax Tomb leads to the Bowerstone Cemetery. Category:Fable II Locations Category:Fable II Property Category:Castle Fairfax Locations